


Be a Better Man

by McRaider



Series: Somebody Save Me [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Captain Singh is a softie, Child Abuse, Hurt Leonard Snart, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, Leonard Snart is a Softie, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Coldflash, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Snart Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRaider/pseuds/McRaider
Summary: AU: Leonard and Lisa Snart are thrust into chaos when their father is carted off to jail, for a very long time, now they’re faced with an uncertain future, but a surprising friend steps in before trouble takes them to the life they could’ve known.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will feature Barry in it, but not a lot of him, it will also Joe West doing what he does best, not believing in anyone but his own kids. Ages have been altered, Len was born in 1984, Lisa in 1992, the year is going to be 2000. Also David Singh was born in 1965. These will help you understand better. Everyone else is pretty much on par, also playing the role of their grandfather is Alan Alda.

Chapter One -

            Pain filled his every fiber as he slowly drug himself back up to consciousness, he groaned. He felt gentle fingers carding through his finger’s black curly hair. A telltale twitching told Len exactly who it was, “Come on, buddy, that’s it.” The gentle voice of his grandfather encouraged him. Len turned his head slowly to look up into the big blue eyes he shared with the man and gave the man a weak smile.

            He was in the hospital, he could tell from the nasal cannula in his nose and the smell surrounding him. “Hi grandpa,” he murmured. The thumb traced a gentle circle against his forehead. He must have been on pain meds, based on how fuzzy he felt.

            Benjamin Snart had to bite the inside of his cheek as he watched his precious sixteen year old grandson fight for his life for the last three days. He wasn’t sure he’d ever forgive his son for what’d he’d done to his grandbabies. “I’m so sorry Lenny,” he whispered, “I should’ve taken you years ago.”

            “It’s okay grandpa,” he replied, his voice airy from the medications. It was okay, up until after coming back from Juvie, Lewis Snart had always taken great care in making sure no one would believe the children that he was abusive. He had nearly ever cop in the city against them all. Plus, with Alan facing ALS, he couldn’t take his grandchildren in. Len never blamed him for that. “Where’s Lisa.”

            “She’s with Mickey.”

            Len chuckled, only grandpa could get away with calling Mick Rory, a beast of a young man Mickey. But then, grandpa had that way with people, he could easily turn even the hardest hearts into goo. “I tried to stop him grandpa, I did but…”

            “Stop son, this wasn’t your fault. Your father has never been right in the head, not since…not since your mother died son. It isn’t your fault. Prison and your mother’s death changed him. They’re going to release you in a few days if everything looks good.”

            Len felt his heart speed up, where would they go. Grandpa was in a home because of how advanced his ALS was, while he could do some things, he was in need of assistance. There was no way he’d be able to take them in. A light known on the door drew his attention from his rapidly approaching panic, detective David Singh stood in the door way, in a long sleeve shirt and jeans. He’d been one of his grandfather’s last recruits nearly years ago. Grandpa always said the young man was on his way to being a captain one day.

            “David, come in, come in,” Ben encouraged him as he clicked his wheelchair back so David could sit in the chair next to him.

            “Ben, you look good,” David whispered as he gave the man a hug, a little heartbroken to see such a wonderful man be in such a state these days. David then turned his eyes to the young man in the hospital bed. He’d met Leonard Snart when he was two years old, it was the first time a beaming Lewis Snart brought the boy in for everyone to see. They’d been partners at the time. David, only twenty-one at the time had been awe of the adorable toddler.

            Now here they were years later ,and they were on the edge of something that could destroy this child, could put all that goodness in danger. He’d been watching Lewis go off the rails for years now, becoming a dirtier and dirtier cop, mean and cruel rather than a protector. He’d been the only cop it seemed that believed Lewis was lying about his kids being such assholes. It had never sat right with the detective, how a man could bad mouth his own kids, dads were supposed to believe in their children no matter what. Want to help them be better.

            “Hi Len,” David greeted, as he took a seat, I’m glad you’re doing better,” he offered as he reached out and squeezed Len’s arm.

            Len looked at David and then back to his grandfather, “Why are you here?” he questioned, unsure what interest David suddenly had in his life. He liked the police officer, but he’d figured all of dad’s co-workers hated him, what could this man possibly want with him?

            “Well, your grandfather and I were talking, I know I’m not exactly father of the year material, since I’ve got no kids to speak of. But, I’ll sure as hell never hit you, and your grandfather would like you and Lisa to go to someone he’s familiar with.”

            “You?” Len asked, it wasn’t that he wasn’t okay with it, but he was sixteen, he didn’t want some guy trying to tell him what to do all of a sudden, or trying to treat him like his son. “You can take Lisa, but why would you want me?”

            David smiled, “For starters, you’re a package deal, don’t think I don’t know that.”

            “I’m not going to stop being friends with Mick,” Len said defensively. Mick was his only friend, “Why can’t I stay with him!”

            “Okay, deep breath, kiddo,” his grandfather soothed, “There are rules to fostering children, and like it or not you are a child son.”

            Len hated that he felt like his eyes were threatening to fill with tears, “I’m not a kid,” he whispered. He’d been to Juvie, he’d survived his father, he didn’t want to be treated like a child.

            David took a deep breath and looked at Len, “First off, I would never, _ever_ ask you to stop being friends with Mick, he may not be the brightest guy out there, but he’s a good guy, or rather he wants to be. He’s welcome any time, as long as he leaves the matches at home.” Len couldn’t help the slight tick in his lips at the joke, but he remained silent, “Second, Mick is only eighteen buddy, you have to be at least ten to fifteen years older than the children you’re taking in. The judge is making an exception with me because you’re sixteen and will be an adult soon. Finally, you’re not a child, Len, you’re right. But in the eyes of the law you are for two more years, which means for at least two more years you’ll be subjected to the foster care system, unless you’re willing to accept my offer.”

            Len closed his eyes, he felt woozy, and tired suddenly, “Can I think about it?” he asked.

            David smiled, “Sure, Len. I’ll leave my phone number on your phone; you can ask me any questions you want. Seriously, anything, okay whenever you want.”

            Len nodded, feeling the pull of the drugs dragging him back under, and he let it happen, he was so tired and so afraid of being forced to go back to his father. He heard his grandfather humming softly to him.

            David watched as Len fell back asleep, he studied the poor boy. At sixteen the child had more baggage than most men David’s age. He felt sick as he remembered the phone call three days ago. It had been horrible, he’d been so sure the poor boy was going to die.

            _He’d been sitting at his desk when the call came in, a small child, no older than eight had called to a domestic disturbance. He’d answered the call and had the dispatcher put him through to the girl, he’d been shocked to his core to hear the girls’s name was Lisa Snart, their little Lisa was calling in, sobbing._

_“Hey Lisa, it’s Mr. David, remember your grandpa’s friend?”_

_“I member, please hurry, he’s hurting him,” she cried, “He’s so mad.” She sounded terrified, he could hear the tremors in her voice._

_David took a slow breath as he jumped in his car and raced to the scene with a couple uniforms behind him, “Tell me what happened sweetheart,” he tried to make sure his voice sounded as calm as possible, “Are you safe?”_

_“Lenny hid me in pantry and locked the door, daddy doesn’t have the key.” She whimpered. “He’s yelling fag,” she cried. “What’s a fag?”_

_David was sure he’d gone white, his hands gripping the steering wheel a little tighter, his gut churned, “Your daddy is just trying to upset Len, honey. Do you hear Len, is he hurt? Is he conscious?”_

_He imagined her peaking through the small crack in the doors to see whatever horrific scene was happening just outside the doors. “He’s sobbing, begging daddy to stop. Lenny doesn’t beg,” she whimpered._

_David was scared, he knew Lewis Snart well enough to be fearful just what sort of ‘lesson’ the man might try to impart on his potentially gay child. “We’re almost there, Lisa, just hang on ok.” He pulled down the road, watching as the other cars surrounded the house, he threw his car door open, gun drawn and ready, with medics not far behind him and they walked straight to the door._

_He didn’t have to knock on the door, it swung open to reveal a livid, beat red and slightly purpled man filled with rage. “What the fuck are you doing here, fag!” he growled, “Come to save your fellow queer,” he started to reach for David, the man didn’t hesitate, he dropped his gun and blew out the man’s knee cap._

_Lewis Snart cried out in agony as the uniformed officers immediately set to taking him into custody, “Len!” he yelled, desperate to find the poor teen, he gasped at the sight in the dining room floor. Beautiful oak wood stained crimson red as a broken body of a sixteen year old boy lay there. He was barely conscious, on his side, no shirt, his pants had clearly been removed, which made David sick to think a father could do that, he prayed he’d stopped it in time. Blood matted the boy’s dark black hair, the left side of his face, with blood dripping out of his nose and mouth. His face was littered with bruises and cuts._

_His chest wasn’t any better, cigarette burns, ranging in states of healing, including ones that were far too old for his liking, there were cuts all over his skin, including the beginnings of the word faggot in his lower back. David’s hands shook as he reached out to touch the boy. “Len,” he whispered._

_“Please no,” he cried softly, tears trailing through the red blood on his face, he couldn’t see, both his eyes too swollen._

_“It’s Detective Singh, son, we’re here.”_

_“Jesus,” Detective Joe West mumbled as he stepped into the kitchen, the medics were with him and immediately started tending to the teenager on the floor who sobbed every time someone tried to touch him. “Where’s the girl?”_

_“Lenny, kiddo where are the keys.”_

_“She has it,” he groaned as he was pushed onto his back, his eyes were cracked now, clearly aware the torture was over, but the damage had been done. David looked up and pointed to the pantry._

_“She’s in the pantry, tell her your name and have her slide you the key, tell her you're with me,” David ordered._

_Joe nodded, “Lisa, honey, it’s Detective West, I’m here with your Uncle David, sweetie can you pass me the key, and we’ll get you out of there.”_

_David didn’t hear what else happened, but he saw Joe walk right out of the house, his jacket covering the child’s face and small body to ensure she wouldn’t see the damage done to her big brother. “Tried to keep her safe,” Len moaned._

_David threw caution to the wind and gently caressed the boy’s face, “You did great kiddo, I just wish you could’ve protected yourself too,” his heart was breaking for the boy._

_“He found out,” The first sob started and seconds later the teenager was sobbing on the floor._

_David looked at the medic, “Can, can you give me a second, before you move him?”_

_The woman nodded, and looked to her equipment, David gently lifted his upper half into his arms, holding him close, something he wasn’t sure anyone had ever done for the child. “Len, don’t you listen to him. Being gay isn’t a crime, no one should ever make you think otherwise.” He whispered, holding the boy close for a long minute, letting some of his own body heat slip into the boy’s cold body._

_“I don’t want to die,” Len whispered as David released him and helped the medics get him on the gurney._

_“You won’t buddy, just take a breath, we’re here son.”_

They’d put him in a brief medically induced coma to help reduce the swelling in his brain caused by his father’s abuse. Lewis Snart was already in Iron Heights, and was likely to be sentenced to at least fifteen to thirty years for his crimes. He’d broken Len’s left arm and clavicle; he’d broken several ribs, bruised both kidneys, caused a small laceration to his liver and had been prepared to rape the boy. They’d at least arrived in time to stop that from happening.

            The word carved into the boy was already being assessed for plastic surgery, assuming Len wanted it, which David prayed he would. He’d applied almost immediately to become a foster father so he could take Lisa and Len in. He didn’t want an already traumatized gay child in a system that could potentially land him in another homophobic home.

            He’d already told Lisa, she’d been thrilled, but she was insistent that her big brother Lenny come too. If Len agreed, they would go shopping for their rooms as soon as he was up to it. He just hoped Len would come around.

            “He’d not a bad boy, David,” Ben told his protégé.

            David smirked and looked from Len to Ben, “I know he isn’t. He’s had a rough start. You know I’ll do anything I can, even if he doesn’t agree to be in my care.”

            Ben nodded, closing his eyes, allowing a solitary tear to trail down his cheek, “Please don’t let him grow up to be a thief. Juvie did almost as much damage as his father did.”

            David swallowed past the lump in his throat, he’d read the report, in just 90 days, fourteen year old Len Snart had been jumped twice, the first time he’d gotten shived and Mick Rory had come to his rescue, something David would never be able to really thank the man for. The second time, though not documented had more rumors around it, that someone had attacked him in the showers during a riot. Len hadn’t spoken to anyone about it. But David was all too aware that Len had likely gotten raped in prison. It was the reason he’d been so thankful he’d stopped his father from doing the same. Len deserved to understand sex with men was just as loving and kind as it was for men and women. This kid didn’t need a complex of thinking he was only good for rough sex.

            “You have my word, Ben, he’s not going to be a low life criminal.” David replied.

            Joe had voiced his concerns about David deciding to take the boy in, he’d explained that there may already be too much damage to help the boy and he shouldn’t be someone’s project. David wasn’t kidding himself, he knew how rough things may get with a boy who didn’t understand his own worth and a little girl who believed lessons were only taught with fists and broken bottles. But these two deserved a chance to walk away from the hell they’d been through and still come out as stronger people.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David brings his two foster kids home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finished this story at 7 chapters and started the next one which will actually feature Barry/Len as a couple in it. It will also be several years into the future. That said if you have requests for things you'd like to see once this one is done from Len and David just ask, I have discovered their dynamic and could write it for hours!

**Chapter Two**

            It was two days later when Len was getting ready to be released; Lisa sat on her brother’s bed, watching as he tried to master putting a shirt over his injured arm. “Are you going to stay with Mr. David?”

            “I told you I was,” Len replied grumbling in frustration, how the hell was he supposed to not move his arm too much and put a shirt on.

            “Want some help?” David asked as he stepped into the room, poor Len had a giant bulky arm wrap on, his left arm was in a cast, a small one so it’d fit in the bracing sling that went across his shoulders, unfortunately, it meant that getting dressed was practically impossible.

            “It’s fine,” he replied throwing the shirt on the bed, glaring at it like it had cursed his entire family.

            David nodded, “So you’re just going to quit?”

            Len’s eyes shot up, with a fierceness he growled at the man, “Fuck you, I don’t need your judgment.”

            David held up his hands, “I’m not judging, Len, but you’re the toughest kid I know. But you’re going to refuse help because you don’t want to seem weak. Do you really think everyone goes it alone all the time?”

            Len didn’t reply, he just kept up his icy stare. David stepped a bit closer, he reached out and lifted Lisa off the bed, putting her on her feet, “Can you gather his stuff up and put it in this,” he handed her a small duffle bag, one that Len recognized from his home.

            “Sure!” Lisa replied smiling as she bounced around the room doing as the detective had asked of her.

            Len couldn’t believe the little traitor, she was just happy to be away from their father. Not that he blamed her, he was too. But it felt more, he had a million fears and emotions running through him right and he only recognized about half of them. What if he let himself like the detective, then David realized how much trouble they were.

            “Hey,” David called, catching the boy’s attention, “I know you’re angry, and you have every right to be angry at the world. You got a shit deal, I get it. I do. But where you are, right now, you have a choice. You can let your past define you, or you can define your future.” David told him, lifting up the shirt. “Do you want some help? Or would you rather ride out of here with your real insecurities on display? David wasn’t a fool, he knew Len hated his body, lanky, skinny and scars covering his torso.

            “Isn’t that blackmail?” Len questioned.

            David chuckled, “No, blackmail would be me telling you to put your shirt on or I won’t give you dinner. That’s also cruel. This is a choice, you’ll have lots of them ahead of you.”

            Len looked at David, his blue eyes filled with a mixture of emotions, pain, fear, sadness and a tiny bit of hope. “What if I choose wrong?”

            David began slowly undoing the sling, making sure to take extra care to keep his shoulder steady, “Then you pick yourself up, dust off and make a different choice. Life isn’t easy, kiddo, I can’t lie to you. But we all screw up sometimes.” He slid Len’s arm through it first, then lifted it up for him to put his head and another arm through, wincing as he lifted his other arm. “Sorry, the doctors say it’ll pull a bit because of the connecting muscles. Okay, let me wrap you back up here.”

            “I don’t want to be a criminal,” Len whispered as David focused his dark eyes on the shoulder wrap. David turned his eyes up, meeting the beautiful blue eyes.

            “What do you want to be?” He was curious, he could see the young man as so many things, he was brilliant. But he was still in high school.

            “I don’t know, I hate school.”

            David nodded, “Tell you what, let me help you finish high school, it’s only two years and if you hate that school I’ll see about getting you some sort of individualized schooling. Then we’ll go from there. You may have to find a trade school or something depending on what you want, but maybe we can find you something that’s more focused on specific interests. Deal?”

            Len looked at David, it was clear the man was serious, so he nodded, “Deal.”

            David smiled, and ruffled the boy’s short hair, “I never would’ve guessed your hair was so curly,” he chuckled.

            “Mom’s hair was curly, always complained it was afro in the summer.”

            David chuckled; he knew the boy’s mother had been black; so the curly coarse hair wasn’t surprising as it was interesting. He showed his different ethnicity in subtle ways, his skin was darker, the hair was different texture but then he had these beautiful bright blue eyes. He’d be a heartbreaker someday for sure.

            “All right, you’re all set, you’ve got to ride in a wheelchair out, sorry can’t get you out of that one,” David offered as a nurse brought the chair in. He put his hands out for Len to grab if he needed them as the teen slid off the bed carefully, grimacing as he got to his feet. He surprised Len when he did grab one of his hands.

            “Little woozy,” he supplied at David’s surprised look.

            “It’s normal with the head trauma you had,” the nurse explained, “You’re probably going to have headaches for a while, also normal. So if you feel one starting take something immediately, before they get worse.”

            Len nodded as he turned and gingerly sat in the wheelchair. Then he looked at Lisa, “Wanna ride!?” he grinned.

            “YEAH!” she squealed.

            David almost opened his mouth to suggest that wasn’t a good idea, but Lisa was so careful climbing onto her brother’s lap, and Len didn’t wince once, so he glanced at the nurse. She shrugged so he remained silent.

            Lisa leaned over and whispered in Len’s ear, Len chuckled, “Totally!” he suggested, a moment later as they moved the girl squealed with excitement, as her arms were up in the air, as though she was on a roller coaster. Len even joined in a couple times. They got a few odd looks, but mostly the parents and other adults were cooing over the cut siblings.

            David realized as they got into one of the elevators, that these two were going to be just fine, they’d just need some time and lots of love. He could do that, he’d be whatever they needed, father, a mentor even just friend.

            The trip home was a little rougher, the bumps, though not terrible, left Len looking a little paler than usual as David tried to avoid most of them. When they finally got to David’s house, he pulled into the driveway and looked at his two passengers, “You want to go straight to your room, or do you want a tour?”

            “Maybe just a first level, second level tour?” Len asked in a tight voice.

            “We can do that, need help, or can you get out?”

            Len opened the door and grimaced but got out with ease. It was clear he was reaching his limit though as they got into the two-story home built in 1910, he had a fine sheen of sweat covering his face. “Why don’t you camp out on the couch for a little bit, you can have a pain pill and once you’re feeling less like losing your breakfast we can do the tour.”

            Len nodded, “Thanks, though in all fairness I only ate the applesauce, their breakfast there is shit.”

            David smirked and he looked down at Lisa who looked a bit worried that her brother seemed sore, “He’s going to be fine, Lise, why don’t you go to your bedroom and make a list of some things you’d like to decorate it.”

            “Okay,” she replied, with a final glance at her brother, she was passing him, when his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She stopped, her eyes swimming with unshed tears.

            “We will be fine, have I ever lied to you?” She shook her head no and then moved forward to hug him. “Love you,” he murmured, she was the only person he’d ever said that too.

            “I love you too.” She pulled away, letting her brother brush away her tears before he gave her a slight push and she hurried up the stairs, having already lived here for several days.

            Len leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He felt the couch dip as someone, David, sat down beside him. Len could feel his body trembling, this all felt so overwhelming. A week ago he’d worried about where every meal was coming from, he’d worried would his father kill his baby sister. He’d worried about dying, or being caught and going to prison and leaving their bastard father with Lisa who was mostly untouched.

            Now, the man was going to prison, neither of them needing to testify because they’d taken plenty of pictures. They were all alone, sure David was here, but they had no one else now except grandpa and him. David had no reason to actually care, he could leave anytime. He reached his good hand up, pressing his thumb and pointer finger into his eyes to stop the flow of tears that wanted to start. Being a hormonal teenager sucked.

            “It’s okay to have moments of weakness, Len. You don’t have to be strong all the time,” David offered, he wasn’t touching the boy, he was sitting at the other end of the couch, wanting to give the boy plenty of space.

            The teen took in a shaky breath, “It’s my job to protect her, she can’t see me like this.”

            David chuckled softly, getting a glare from Len, “Sorry, it’s just, you’re so busy caring for her, loving her, being more of a father to her than Lewis ever was. Who the hell takes care of you? Who makes sure your needs are seen to, that you’re loved, taken care of, protected.”

            Len just looked at him as though he’d grown a second head, “I don’t need that stuff,” he replied, confused.

            David gave the boy a rueful smile, “Oh Leonard,” he whispered shaking his head, “When was the last time anyone other than your sister gave you a hug, told you that you mattered?”

            Len could feel his breath quickening, he felt like he was being pulled under in an overwhelming tide. Why did he feel like this, he couldn’t understand. He just wanted to die, he wished he had died. Maybe Lisa would’ve been better off. “I’m not worth it,” he choked as he started hyperventilating.

            “Shit kid,” David whispered as he scooted closer, on his good side and pulled him in for a hug, “Of course you are Len, god you’re worth that and so much more kiddo. You’ve never done anything to make you worthless to anyone.” David told him.

            Len couldn’t help it, the hug felt so good, he buried his face in David’s neck and let himself cry as he tried to control his breathing, focusing on the gentle hand rubbing the back of his head. “I hate him so much.”

            “I know, and that’s okay,” David whispered, resting his cheek against the boy’s forehead because David realized, he hated Lewis Snart too. For all the terrible damage and hated he’d spewed at these two beautiful children.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the kudos! I'm so glad you're liking it enough to read and leave a <3 . Just a heads up, story number two is in the works, but NaNo (national novel writing month) starts in 6 days and I'm doing an original for that, I'm going to use the second one as my sort of getaway, so please don't feel abandoned if I don't start posting the second story of the series right away in Nov. or til Dec, I just want to focus on the original too. Hopefully your wait will be worth it after you've finished this one!

**Chapter Three**

Len and David didn’t talk any further about Len’s little breakdown, Len composed himself and David got him some pain meds. It was two hours later, they were sitting down to dinner at a table, pizza, so nothing special, but as David put soda in front of them both he paused as they both seemed a little confused about sitting down.

            “What’s up?” he asked, still standing.

            “Daddy only used the table to plan stuff,” Lisa explained.

            “David isn’t daddy,” Len tried to reason, but even he felt weird sitting down at a table, what would they talk about? How long would they have to sit there? If they didn’t want to stay would they be punished? What would David do as punishment? Suddenly he felt a bit overwhelmed again.

            David recognized the look immediately, Len’s eyes glazed over whenever panic attacks were coming, “Hey, hey, breathe guys. It’s just pizza if you don’t want to eat it at the table that’s fine.”

            “Really?” Len asked.

            David nodded, “I’m not making you do anything, I’m asking. We’re…kind of a family now, I think we do need to sit down and talk about some things, like rules, hobbies you guys like that stuff. But if you’re not up to it, or don’t want to then we don’t do it right now, and it certainly doesn’t have to be here.”

            Len looked at Lisa, who in turn was looking to him for the okay, “I have questions, so…we can try it.” He said looking at David, deciding that while he’d never been ready to trust someone before now, maybe he needed to have a little faith like he had with Mick.

            David let out a breath of air he didn’t know he’d been holding, as the two children pulled out their seats and took a spot. Len smiled at his little sister, poking his tongue out at her to reassure her. She giggled and poked her tongue back out at him. David grinned as he too sat down, so glad that maybe he’d made the right decision.

            “Lisa, will you put a piece of cheese on my plate?” Len asked her.

            She beamed at the idea of being able to help and support him, she sat up in her chair on her knees, which Len held down for her and she reached for a piece, once she’d gotten him one she got herself one too. “Thank you.”

            “Right then, let’s start with some simple rules, we can discuss your thoughts and adjust as needed, Lisa, you’re still growing and have a lot of school left, for that reason I' I'd like you in bed by nine on school nights, I’m fine with a little later on the weekends, does that sound okay?”

            Lisa nodded, “Can Lenny read to me?”

            “Of course, but you can’t use that to stay up later.” He smiled when she giggled and looked at her brother, obviously familiar with that tactic. “Len, you’re older, you still need a lot of sleep, I’d prefer in the house by ten and bed by eleven, is that okay?”

            Len didn’t mind that at all, he didn’t have many friends, but the couple he did have had curfews as well so that wouldn’t hamper him any. “Sure.”

            “Great, now for a slightly tougher one, Len I know you’re sixteen, you’re almost an adult, but you still aren’t. I don’t want to treat you like a child, but I do need to know where you’re going and that you arrived safely. If you’re going to be late a text or call is needed, and it’s only so I don’t equip an entire armada of cops to come find you.”

            Lisa smiled, Len looked at the man, he wasn’t used to people knowing where he was. He didn’t get up to much anyway, but he was worried he might forget, especially since it had never been a habit he’d had before. “I’ll try, what…what’ll you do if I forget?”

            David looked at Len, “Honestly, I expect you to forget. You’ve never had anyone actually care where you are, that is clear to me. So how about we agree you get three strikes of forgetting before I start giving out punishments. On that note, you should both understand and know punishment is not and will never be physical. Period. I will never, ever raise my hand to you, not in anger or anything. But I also expect the same respect.”

            Len looked at Lisa and they both nodded, “Dad would’ve dragged us to jail if we’d hit him, we can handle that.”

            David nodded in appreciation, “Kids act out, you’re a teenager, she’s a girl at some point one of you may be tempted to hit me or each other, though I hope not. It won’t be accepted here. I won’t kick you out, but punishment will be more serious and that may include you having an interview with a cop like you’re a criminal so you understand where hitting leads.”

            “I think we know that,” whispered Lisa, looking down at her plate.

            Len reached out and put his hand on the top of her head, “Hey, it’s never gonna happen beautifully. David isn’t dad. I’m not dad. You’re safe.”

            “He’s right, sweetheart. I will not hurt you, you have my word.”

            “But what about accidents?” she asked.

            David stood up and came around to her chair, crouching in front of her so he was at her eye level, he took her hand, using his thumb to rub it. “Accidents happen, but no one ever has the right to put their hand on you in anger sweetheart. I promise you, I will never, ever lay a hand on you in anger or anything else, accident or otherwise. I know that doesn’t seem like much now, but you’ll learn quickly that I’m a man of my word.”

            She gave him a slow nod, he squeezed her hand, before he stood and went back to his seat. Glad to see Len was gripping her other hand. “This is your home, if you want to have friends over, please do. Just let me know who first, and that includes Mick.”

            “Okay,” they both agreed. Len was just glad he wouldn’t need to find new friends, he liked Mick.

            “I do expect you both to do some chores, but with that caveat, know there will be money attached to anything you do around the house. Len once you get better, we’ll decide your chores, probably lawn work and bigger things that Lisa can’t do. Lisa, we can talk about things, but maybe dishes after dinner and take out the trash?”

            “I can do that.”

            “I can cook,” Len offered.

            “Great, then you and I can switch off once in awhile,” David replied. “Do you guys have hobbies or sports that you really enjoy?”

            “Lisa is a beautiful ice skater,” Len replied, “One of her coaches last year said she could go to the Olympics one day if she worked hard enough.”

            Lisa was blushing, “I want to try.”

            “Do you still have that coach?”

            Lisa sniffled, “Daddy didn’t pay him.”

            “I remember his information, if…I could get a job once I’m healed.”

            David held up his hand, “I’m not saying no to a job, especially not if you want one. But it’s not your job to financially support yourselves, I’ve got plenty of money we can get her a personal coach, especially if you’re really interested in competing. I’ll call him tomorrow, see what we can arrange. Have you been practicing in the meanwhile?”

            She nodded, “Every Tuesday and Thursday night Lenny takes me to the rink.”

            “Good, so you won’t be out of practice or have a lot of catching up to. What about you, Len, anything you like?”

            Len just shrugged, his hobbies had always been looking over his father’s buildings and ensuring he wouldn’t get caught. “I’m not really good at anything.”

            “He’s a great planner,” Lisa offered, “Daddy used him all the time to plan heists.”

            David gave the boy a sad smile, it wasn’t his fault his father was a jackass. He’d have to do some thinking, but he was certain he could find something the young man enjoyed. “Well, you can always try something if it catches your interest.”

            Len nodded, deciding he didn’t want to make any decisions quite yet, wanting to see how everything went first. He looked at Lisa, glad she seemed happy. They were safe, for however long it lasted, that was good enough for him.

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder this all takes place around 2000, Len is closer to Barry's age, there's about 6 years apart between them, hence the cell phone use.

**Chapter Four**

            Len was lying in his new room, Mick and David had obviously worked hard to bring things from his own room to make it feel more at home, but ultimately there wasn’t much to bring. He’d never been much for having knickknacks, having them just meant his father had more things to break or destroy. He had a rare photo of him and his mother that he’d always kept in his bedside table, as well as a picture of him and Lisa sitting next to it. His grandfather’s beloved pocket watch, which he’d always guarded with his life, was also there.

            He looked up at vaulted ceiling, he had gotten the attic area of the house, there were normal stairs up here and two large floors to ceiling windows across the room, which currently was opened slightly so he could hear the rain pattering just outside. But it didn’t help, he couldn’t unwind. It all felt temporary, like a fragile piece of glass sitting on the edge of a counter, waiting to be knocked over by a small touch. It felt like every muscle in his body was tensed in preparation. He hated it, he wanted to go out, do something and break something. He was so angry at this life he’d been handed. But he didn’t know what to do, or how to do it.

            A scream shattered the night, and despite still being in a sling, he raced out of his bed and down the stairs, he was surprised to find David already stepping into his sister’s room. She was sitting in bed, curled up sobbing into her arms. David reached out, “It’s okay, it was just a dream, come here,” he whispered as he pulled her into his lap and held her close. She wept on his shoulder, while Len just stood there.

            For the first time, he felt…useless. Did his sister not need him anymore? She deserved better than an emotionally constipated brother for a keeper. Yet, it still made him sad, it was his job to calm her after the nightmares. She calmed down some after a few minutes later and looked up to see her big brother, she surprised him by reaching her arms out to him.

            To David’s surprise, Len picked her up with his good arm, and despite a small groan, he held her close, sitting down on the bed, “We’re here beautiful girl,” he whispered.

            “Daddy killed you,” she started crying again.

            David rubbed her back while she cried and Len just held on tight, “He didn’t though. We’re safe now,” he just hoped he was right.

            “Can I stay with you tonight?” Lisa requested.

            Len glanced at David who just nodded, understanding, “But Len can’t carry you upstairs, I don’t want him to fall and you both get hurt.” David added.

            A moment later the trio was headed up to the attic, Lisa got into the bed, and Len got in on the other side, making sure she wouldn’t get near his bad arm and shoulder. “I’ll wake you guys up in the morning; unfortunately you have to go back to school.”

            Len groaned while Lisa just yawned and scooted up close to her big brother. David bid goodnight and headed downstairs. Len was left alone with his sleeping sister, and he felt some of the tension in his body melt away having her close. As he looked at her beautiful little face, and the beautiful flowing brown hair on the pillow, he wondered what she’d look like when she grew up. What she’d do with her life. He wondered if they’d still be close. He let those final thoughts ebb him to sleep.

 

            Len was definitely not a morning person, whatsoever, Lisa was out of bed and ready to go within minutes, while Len had to drag himself into the bathroom just to pee and brush his teeth. Twenty minutes later he was staring at the car in the driveway and his bike that was in the garage. “Get in the car Len, you’re not riding a bike with a busted arm,” David instructed, having already ensured Lisa was ready.

            With a frustrated grumble, he climbed into the car, “What do I tell kids at school?” Len asked, more to himself than David as he drove them towards the schools.

            “You could try the truth,” David provided.

            “Nothing says badass like having your old man beat the snot out of you,” Len grumbled.

            David looked over at the boy and sighed, Rome wasn’t built in a day, so he couldn’t hope to build this boy’s self-esteem in one night. “You survived it, so I’m inclined to say it’s a good start.” He replied as he pulled into the school’s parking lot.

            Len didn’t reply, he just got out of the car, closing the door behind him. David sighed, “Wow, I forgot how pissy teenagers are,” he murmured.

            “I won’t be!” Lisa promised from the back.

            David chuckled, “Sweetheart, I think it might literally be a requirement for teenagers, you may not be able to avoid it.”        

            The little girl frowned, obviously not liking that idea. David pulled into her parking lot, which was right down the road from Len’s high school, “All right kiddo, Len will pick you up and you’ll come to the station. They needed to get Len’s official statement, which he had no doubt the teen was grumpy about as well.

            “Okay, bye David,” she gave a wave and headed off into the school. David leaned his forehead against the steering wheel and sighed. He’d known this wouldn’t be easy, but was he the right person for this job? He was just one single man. Pulling out of the parking lot he headed to the precinct, he’d be late…again.

            Once arriving he headed straight to his desk, he took a minute to pull up the file for Leonard and Lisa Snart, deciding he needed to know what he was getting himself into. The juvie record came with a psych evaluation, which was where his concerns were:

            Leonard Snart came to the Juvenile detention center on a 90-day sentence. Though not harsh, he is also not a prior offender. The judge decided to go light on his sentencing because he felt there were additional extenuating circumstances that may have pushed Len into this position. The 90 days is more of an effort to scare the boy away from crime than to punish him. At fourteen, Len displays an exceptional skill at engineering, planning and calculating risks and situations. He has mentioned his father put him on the watch out and this is the only time he’d ever actually been caught in five years. Len is clearly a very bright boy and wants to be a good child, but is constantly berated at home and by those around him. His self-worth is his biggest competition.

            As far as actual labels for mental illness, Leonard displays anger issues for the situation he is in and that his father repeatedly puts him and his sister in. He has anxiety centering around abandonment, likely from his father’s incarceration and mother’s subsequent death. He has a mild obsessive-compulsive disorder which comes out when he starts counting, it is how he controls situations. There appears to also be a present feeling of asexuality, I do not believe Len is asexual, but I think he fears giving that much control to one person.

EDITED: 45 days into his stint here, it is believed that Len was sexually attacked, though he refuses to discuss it, there are whispers around about it. If this is the case, and this is his first sexual experience, which I’m inclined to believe it is, then he will likely suffer post-traumatic stress disorder when he decides to actually have a sexual relationship.

            David sighed as he read it all, none of it was terribly surprising, but it was all disheartening, all of this and the boy had only been fourteen. He looked up the doctor’s information and grabbed his phone.

            _“Iron Heights Juvenile detention center, how may I direct your call?”_

            “I need to speak with Dr. Amanda Morris, the resident psychiatrist about a previous patient she saw, I’m a police officer, detective David Singh with the CCPD.”

_“One moment please.”_

David only had to wait a moment, before a woman, likely around his age, answered, _“This is Dr. Morris, how can I help you, Detective Singh?”_

            “I’m calling regarding a Leonard Snart, you saw him briefly two years ago.”

_She affirmed this, “I recall him, he was, interesting.”_

            “How so?”

_“He was very conflicted, like he wanted to be a good person, but wasn’t sure how to be. What’s this about, I obviously can’t give anything personal away.”_

            “No, no I understand, he uh…his father was sent to prison for abuse and is very likely to be there a very long time. He’s come into my care, along with his sister Lisa. I was just…I wanted your opinion on if he needs professional help, and if so…how I could possibly approach the topic with him.”

_“I see, well in that case. I do think he would do quite well with an actual counselor or therapist. I hesitate to say a psychiatrist like myself because often times they want to medicate as well. I don’t believe, at least this was the case two years ago, that Leonard had anything that warranted medication.”_

            “I’m fairly sure he has some depression,” Singh supplied.

_“Well, not all depression needs medication. I would have him evaluated first by a counselor, see if they feel it warrants medication. If so then you can have him seen by a regular doctor or psychiatrist, both can prescribe antidepressants or anti-anxiety medications. As for how to broach the topic with Leonard, I would recommend being honest. Tell him your concerns, perhaps stress that you feel there are problems or fears he has that you can’t necessarily fix, make sure he knows it’s not his fault.”_

            “That’s very helpful, thank you.”

_“Certainly, I can give you a few counselors I have information for, I would recommend a woman for him, he’s had enough male figures in his life judging him. And I assure you he'll think he's being judged initially.”_

            “I’ll definitely take the information, thank you.”

            Once that phone call was over, David called the former coach of Lisa Snart, the man was fairly pleasant, he explained what had happened and once David told him about what had happened he was thrilled to have his ice skater back. They agreed to meet at the ice rink the following day to see how much work needed to be done to catch up with potential competitors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

            Len and Lisa arrived half past four as promised, Joe’s daughter Iris was also coming in, so she and Lisa sat at Joe’s desk to color, while David sat down with Len at his desk. “You doing okay?”

            Len just gave half a shrug, wincing when he remembered that hurt on one side. “Nothing you can fix,” he answered.

            David sighed, “Okay, before you go in there to do the official statement, I want to talk to you about what happened that night. Did your father attack you because he found out you were gay, or was it something else?”

            “Why does it matter?”

            “Well, for a couple reasons actually. First, if it was because of that it could also be charged as a hate crime, which would add more time. Also, I want to make sure we’re on the same page about something else.”

            “What?” Len asked confused.

            David took a deep breath, the boy deserved honesty, no matter what, “Being gay is just a piece of you, Len, and maybe you aren’t gay it doesn’t matter, that’s my point. I’m gay.”

            Len’s eyes went wide in surprise and he glanced around, practically expecting someone to beat the shit out of him. “And…people are okay with it?”

            “The people who matter are, anyone else, it’s their problem, Len. Not yours.”

            Len was quiet for a moment, “I kissed a guy behind the bleachers, someone saw it and they told my dad.”

            “First kiss, or first kiss with a guy?”

            “Both.”

            David nodded, “How about we talk about this a little more when you’re ready. I won’t push you, but I do want you to know what to expect, what…a healthy relationship feels like.”

            Len looked at David and gave him a curt nod, “That’d be okay.”

            “All right, looks like Joe’s ready, I’ll be on the other side of the glass if you need anything, do not be afraid to ask to stop,” he encouraged.

            With a nervous smile, Len stood and followed the detective into the interrogation room. David put his head in his hands, Christ, he thought. How the hell was he supposed to teach a kid that being gay was okay? Running his hands through his hair, he stood and headed to the other side of the interrogation room to watch, ready to support his foster son the minute he was needed.

            “All right, I’m going to ask questions, I’d like you to be as specific as possible, we can stop any time and start again, there’s no rush. If you need to stop and start another day, that’s fine too,” Joe instructed, which David heard through the speaker.

            “Okay.”

            “Tell me your name and age.”

            “Leonard Benjamin Snart, I’m sixteen as of June 2nd.”

            Joe nodded, making notes, even though the recorder was getting everything, writing more details such as body language could go a long way in the court if needed. “Leonard can you tell me what happened the night of October 18th, 2000?”

            “I…I was at school, school had ended and I…I kissed a guy behind the bleachers, someone saw and told my dad. I’m not really sure who but he was at a bar, so I’m guessing one of the other dads.” Len looked nervous, uncomfortable and not from the pain. It was taking everything David had not to stop this right here and right now. “He came home drunk.”

            “Did that happen a lot?”

            “Uh, yeah more often than it not. More as I’ve gotten older. He started yelling, calling me names.”

            “Can you tell me what he called you?” Joe asked as delicately as he could.

            Len was picking at something on the table, he wouldn’t meet Joe’s eyes, “Faggot…he…he called me a stupid mixed n…n word, I’m not s’posed to say that word.” Joe glanced over at his shoulder, and sighed.

            “It’s okay Len, I know which word you mean. Then what happened?”

            “He um started talking about a lesson, that means a beating usually, so I grabbed Lisa and locked her in the pantry, slid the key to her so he couldn’t get in.”

            “Why did the pantry have a lock on it to begin with.”

            “He…he said we weren’t gonna eat him out of house and home when he worked so damn hard to put food on the table.”

            David felt sick as he ran a hand over his face, he heard Joe continue, “You probably saved your sisters life.”

            “It’s my job to protect her,” Len said, with such conviction in his voice that it left David feeling raw and tired. This kid had no idea who good he really was. There was so much good in this boy.

            “Tell me what happened next.”

            Len was starting to shake slightly, “He…he threw me into the wall and tried to choke me, telling me no son of his would be a fucking fag,” his voice was even shaking, “I didn’t mean to, I don’t know how to stop it, I would if I could.”

            Joe reached out and turned off the recording, “Len, we don’t choose who we love or are attracted to. You did nothing wrong. Take a minute and when you’re ready to continue I’ll turn the recorder back on, okay?”

            Len nodded and wiped at his cheeks, he sniffled a few times before he looked at Joe, “I’m fine.” Joe turned it back on, and gestured for Len to continue. “I hit my head when he slammed me against the wall. I kicked him in the knee and tried to make a run for it, but he yanked me by the ankle, I tripped and hit my head on one of the end tables, hard. He was on top of me next, hitting me, constantly screaming the same thing over and over again. He’d beat the queer out of me.” Len’s breathing had quickened but he kept going, “I must’ve blacked out, because when I came to I felt him trying to take my jeans off, telling me I’d change my mine once a real man showed me…” Len looked green, suddenly realizing what had nearly happened.

            Joe shut the recording off and grabbed the trash can and in a second the young man was hurling into the trash can. David didn’t hesitate this time, he was in the room beside the boy, rubbing his upper back and neck, “It’s okay, you’re safe,” he kept repeating.

            “We can finish tomorrow,” Joe suggested.

            “No, it’s…there isn’t much left.”

            Joe glanced at David who just nodded, “Go ahead, I’m staying.”

            Joe switched the recorder back on, “What happened next?”

            “I guess Lisa had my cell phone, or dad’s. Because suddenly I was being punched against the floor when dad heard sirens and went to the door.”

            Joe nodded, “You’re done, good job.” He stood and stepped out.

            Len looked at David, “Why would he…” he closed his eyes, “He was supposed to protect us!”

            David reached out to caress Len’s cheek, but Len flinched. David let his hand rest there, “Some people aren’t meant to be parents. I’m so sorry you and Lisa were caught in the cross hairs.”  

            Len leaned his head once again, against David’s shoulder, “Am I ever going to be okay?”

            David smiled as he ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, “God yes kid. It’s going to be fine someday. You just have to get through this first, and you will. I promise. It gets better,” he swore holding on tight to the teenager.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

            The next several weeks were spent learning to adjust to one another and the new concept of family. At week six his sling and splints were removed, and aside from being a little sore, he was able to return to full use of his arm. Len was trying to be the best behaved teen he could be, not wanting to risk being sent away. Lisa was the happiest he’d ever seen her, and that was enough to make him act like a saint.

            But, ultimately the teenager was growing bored, he wanted to steal something, but he wasn’t supposed to do that anymore. The day started like any other day, he got up, got ready and rode with his little sister to school, it was something David wasn’t a huge fan of, but Lisa adored riding on the back of the bike, clinging to her big brother with the air blowing through her air. So David allowed it for now, and had it planned to buy a side car for Christmas so she would be at less risk.

            Len got to school and one of the jocks was flaunting a signed football he’d gotten, Len wasn’t sure what made it so special, he didn’t care. All he cared about was the itch, the nagging feeling that he needed it. The desire to make it his was outweighing his desire to be a good boy. So, he waited and he watched. The football team practiced every night after school, he’d texted David he’d be late so someone would pick up Lisa. And he waited til the boys were on the field, he snuck down to the locker room, looking around to confirm it was empty  he found the locker station that belonged to Captain Douche canoe, his real name was Tim, but Len hated the guy, so douche canoe was fine. The sainted football was sitting on his stuff like some sort of grand altar. Grinning he reached out and plucked it from its spot.

            The rush of adrenalin, the feeling of accomplishment was unlike anything he’d ever found outside of stealing. He made his way home that night, football stashed in his bag and set it on his desk so he could look at it every time he felt that itch.

            Things went south quickly the next morning, “Snart!” someone spat and a second later he was slammed up against one of the lockers, hard. He felt stars explode in his vision as he was sucker punched by Captain Douche Canoe, “I know it was you, you’re such a piece of trash, just like your father,” the blonde haired boy spat before throwing his fist at the teen again.

            Len saw red, he couldn’t even control it, he slid to the right just enough to avoid the punch, then kicked out with his leg, connecting with the other teen’s crotch. The 200 lb boy dropped like a sack of potatoes, but that didn’t stop Len, he was scared, terrified back in the moment, as he hit the boy, again and again.

            He felt arms grab him from behind and he panicked and started fighting tooth and nail, “STOP!” someone shouted, and he froze, terrified. He looked around wildly like an injured and in danger animal. The school counselor, Mrs. Amelia Morris moved towards him, slowly, “Mr. Carter, bring Tim to the office, I’ll take Leonard, come on sweetheart,” she whispered as she ever so gently touched his shoulder.

            Len looked over to see Tim’s face was covered in bruises, he’d kicked the kid too apparently, based on how he was gripping his ribs. Len felt sick suddenly, what had he done? He looked down at his busted up knuckles, and the blood on his fingers, suddenly he felt sick.

            David Singh was working on the ever piling mountain of paperwork when his desk phone rang, “Detective Singh, CCPD,” he answered.

            “ _This is Principal Donavan at Centeral High School, we need you to come down…immediately.”_

David felt his stomach curdle, “Is…is Len okay?”

            _“This is something we’d like to speak with you in person.”_

David confirmed he’d be there shortly before he let the Captain know what was going on and he headed to his car. The whole way to the school his stomach was churning, was Len hurt? Had he finally gotten in trouble? David wasn’t stupid, he knew full well Len was a ticking time bomb of fear and anger all wrapped up in a kid who just wanted somewhere to belong. He wanted to try and think how his own father would’ve handled this, but his own father had been less than stellar so he didn’t have much to compare to. Finally, he dialed the phone.

            _“David, and here I thought you’d never call again,”_  Ben Snart grinned as he answered the phone.

            “I’m sorry Ben, we’ve been…adjusting. I think Len just got in a fight, I’m on my way to collect him. I’ll be honest I’m not real sure what to do here.”

            _“Welcome to parenthood son, it doesn’t get any easier. David, the only thing I can tell you is to make sure you hear both sides of the story before you get angry. Len’s had enough anger, what he needs is compassion and patience.”_

David knew the older man was right, absolutely right, and again he found himself wondering how Lewis Snart had come out so bad with such a wonderful father. Then again, Ben always said the most important lessons were sometimes learnt too late to be able to use them. “Thank you Ben, I’ll bring them by soon, I promise.”

            _“I except you too, an old man needs something to look forward when he’s dying,”_ Ben joked.

            David scoffed as he pulled into the parking lot, “I have to go.”

            _“David, just make sure you aren’t going to dump him somewhere. He’s terrified of being abandoned again.”_

“Thank you,” David replied, he hung up and took a slow calming breath. He needed to give Len the benefit of the doubt, no matter how angry he was. Getting out of his truck, he headed into the school, toward the main office. All the staff was looking at him warily, and a young man was sitting with multiple bruises and bumps on his face, a sad floppy ice pack against his left eye. His mother was busy cooing over him. David swallowed as he saw Len, who had his own black eye, but no ice pack, and bruised knuckles.

            Before David could even say anything to his foster son the mother stood, glowering at him, “That animal hurt my boy, I hope you know we’re pressing charges!” she hissed.

            David didn’t reply, he sat down next to Len, who had yet to meet his eyes. Sighing, David tilted his head back, praying to whoever was listening for patience, “Hey kid,” he whispered, just loud enough for Len to hear him.

            “I fucked up,” Len replied miserably.

            David nodded, “Maybe, we’ll talk about it,” he replied as he gently rubbed the teen’s back, a habit he’d come to love as a method to reassure Len he was safe. Len seemed to melt under his touch, the tension seeping out of him almost instantly.

            The school counselor and the principal stepped out, along with what David assumed was the other boy’s father. “Mr. Singh if you could come in with us please,” the principal called.

            David gave Len’s neck a gentle squeeze before he stood and followed them into the back office. “It’s detective actually,” David corrected. “I’m sorry we haven’t met,” he looked to the school counselor.

            “Amelia Morris, please call me Amelia,” She was a pretty woman, long dark brown hair to go with her beautiful tanned skin and brown eyes. She had a sweet smile and was on the thin side.

            “Detective Singh, I hope you understand that this is a rather serious situation, we don’t accept any form of violence in our school,” the principal began.

            David immediately found this interesting, because where he stood, Len had a black eye that was already a bit more swollen than the other kids, meaning he’d likely been hit first. “Understandable, so what happened?” he asked.

            “Your idiot son hit my poor boy!” snapped the father.

            David nodded, “I see, so we aren’t actually investigating here.”

            “Detective Singh this isn’t a crime scene, and your charge has a history—“

            “Time out,” David replied, suddenly irritated, “So you’re telling me you’re just going to sentence a kid who’s made some bad decisions without asking any questions. Why because Mr. Lawyer here is threatening charges,” David didn’t miss the way that the counselor smirked, but covered it up as a cough. “That’s not how the system should work in real life and it sure as hell shouldn’t work that way here. You’ll bring those boys in here and we’ll talk like adults where everyone is innocent until proven guilty. Or you’ll find I have just as many fancy lawyers as this asshole.”

            This time there was a short snicker from the counselor while both the principal and the father baulked at David’s answer. Instead David opened the door and looked at the two boys, “Leonard, other kid, come in here, now. You too mom,” he ordered.

            All three, albeit confused, complied and stepped into the rapidly shrinking room from the number of people in it. Once inside, he closed the door behind them, “If you’re going to make this into a crime, then you better start asking the right questions. You think my son is the guilty party so ask him why he hit this other boy.”

            When no one moved to ask the questions he growled and took a seat at the edge of the desk in front of the two seated boys, “Len, what happened son?”

            Len finally looked up, shocked that he was even being asked. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out, David could see the boy was shaking, and trying to breathe. He looked at the counselor who reached out and gripped Len’s shoulder.

            “He hits me and suddenly he’s the damn victim!” growled the jock. “This little shit stole my signed football from my locker last night, and now he’s gonna get away with beating the hell out of me!”

            David stopped short, “Right, so let me get this straight, everyone in this room seems to think Len is guilty of violence and theft. Has anyone ever actually _seen_ his file?” He asked, “Because I have and I know something else happened here.”

            “I’ve read it,” replied Amelia, “I have no doubt that Len hit Timothy, but only because he was hit first.”

            The mother blanched and the father looked down at his son, “Is that true?”

            “He stole my football!” Tim snarled again. “He fuckin’ had it coming! Everyone knows he’s no better than his old man!”

            “Hey!” David snapped, “Being the victim of theft doesn’t mean you get to be a vigilante. You could’ve told someone about that, instead you started this fight. That puts you just as in the wrong as him.”

            “He practically beat me to death.”

            “Don’t be dramatic,” mumbled Amelia, before getting a silencing glare from the principal.

            “My son is right, his actions, while wrong doesn’t give your-Leonard the right to just beat the hell out of whoever.”

            David stood, bristling with anger, “You’re right, but it sure as hell gives a kid who has got PTSD the right to be terrified and lash out to defend himself. I’m not saying what he did was right, but he definitely doesn’t deserve the damn inquisition.”

            Len, for his part looked utterly shocked, he’d expected David to be furious, to… he closed his eyes feeling a small tear trail down his cheek. To hit him.

            “Leonard will return your football, but both boys are in the wrong here, they both need to be punished, not just Len,” David stated looking back to the principal.

            “Now hold on a minute, you aren’t the principal of this school,” the older man stated as he stood, “Your-Leonard may not have thrown the first punch, but he did steal and he did hit back.”

            David nodded, “Right, Len, go get your stuff out of your locker.”

            “What, why?”

            “It’s clear to me that this school has no interest in punishing all bad actions, just the ones who are repeat offenders. I wouldn’t let my precinct be run that way and I’m sure as hell not letting you be in a school like this. Go on son,” David instructed, before he opened the door. “You’ll have withdrawal forms by the end of the week, I expect you won’t put up much a fight, since you obviously don’t care about the students you deem less than worthy of your time and effort.” He glared at the principal, who at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

            Amelia reached out, putting her hand on David’s arm, “Can we speak privately?”

            David nodded and the two headed out into the empty halls, while they waited for Len to return, “What did you want to discuss?”

            “You were right, Len blacked out, I think he had a flashback, he was terrified. I…I’m a licensed teacher and would be happy to home school Len, give him a little more focused schooling that might be better suited for his learning style. I also wouldn’t mind being his counselor if he needs one.”

            David was surprised, “Why? Don’t get me wrong, I love the idea, but…”

            She smiled, “Because Detective, unlike some people at this school, I see promise in Leonard, and I think he deserves compassion rather than criticism.”

            David nodded, “I’d like to review your credentials and everything, can I get back to you by the end of the week?”

            “Of course, and I’m happy to provide references if you need them,” he shook her hand and smiled as she walked away.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

            Len came to him with a handful of items, “I left my books in the locker.”

            “That’s fine, come on kid, we’re going back to the precinct,” David replied.

            Len paled, “Why am I in that much trouble?”

            “No, because I have things I need to finish and we need to talk, come on, we’ll get your bike tonight.”

            “Yessir,” Len’s voice was quiet and scared as they climbed into the truck and headed back to the police station.

            “Why did you steal the football?” David finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

            Len sighed and shrugged, “Felt good, I don’t know.” He replied.

            “Felt good how?”

            “I don’t know, like…there was a rush, to getting away with it. Like back when dad used to get away with heists. It felt…good.”

            David’s brain mentally added the word kleptomaniac to Len’s file. He tried to figure out how to help this particular disorder. Stealing was of course, a crime, but David also knew that when it came to Len there was a lot of gray area, and he couldn’t simply look at just black and white. He wasn’t sure if they’d ever find something that gave Len the same kind of high, certainly none that didn’t involve drugs of some kind.

            “Are you gonna send me away?” Len wouldn’t be surprised, he’d earned it, and maybe that’s what he wanted. He wanted to push David away because he was starting to care about the man. And he didn’t want to risk the inevitable pain of David’s leaving.

            David pulled off on the side of the road, shutting the car down; he sat there for a minute, trying to decide the right way to approach this conversation. “To answer your question, no, I won’t be sending you or Lisa away,” he was glad to see the fear and tension leave Len a bit. Before he continued, “I was six when my father started using his belt as punishment on me. I’m not saying it was as bad as your situation, because it never was. My father only ever hit me once or twice in anger. But I do know what it feels like to have this person who should love you and be open about that love give you the cold shoulder because it’s not manly. I know what it’s like to feel like you aren’t ever going to be good enough, to wish that you were loveable.” A sad smile crossed his face, “I was so angry at my own father for so long, for screwing me up so bad, making me think it wasn’t okay to be an openly gay man, to be affectionate towards friends and family. But when he died, all I felt was loss. A lost little boy who needed his daddy, so I also know what it’s like to want something so bad you’d do anything, but to fear that very same thing.” He looked over at Len and ran his hand through the boy’s hair, “Len, I’m not your father, and believe me when I say I’d have been honored to call you my son. But, I’m here now, and no matter how hard you try and push me away because you’re scared, I’ll still be here. Okay?” he whispered feeling a lump in his throat when the big tear filled blue eyes stared back at him.

            Len let out a soft sob before he threw himself across the console and buried his face in David’s neck. David held tight, just rubbing his back, letting his own tears fall. “I love you kid, so much, you’re stuck with me now.”

            “Thank you,” Len cried.

            David chuckled, “Please don’t thank me for being a decent human being.” When Len pulled away David wiped the tears away with his thumb and he sighed, “I am angry that you stole, and I’m not happy you hit the kid back, but I’m more concerned than anything. I’ve been debating how to broach the topic of a counselor with you, maybe now that you’ve been faced head on with some of your trauma you see why you may need some help.”

            Len looked nervous, “I…do I have to?”

            “No, of course not. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to, but I think it’ll help you, and if it’s any consolation I’ll probably have your sister go too.”

            “I like Miss Morris, she’s always been really nice.”

            David smiled, “That’s good because she’s interested in being your own personal home school teacher and counselor.”

            “Can she do that? Can you afford that?”

            David chuckled, “Yeah, and yes definitely I can. But if you’re still interested in getting a job and would like to help with some other things we can discuss that, like maybe some groceries, or your own cell bill? That way you know about budgeting.”

            Len considered it, “I’d be okay with that.”

            David grinned and pulled back into traffic, he pulled up to the precinct’s station, he sat there for another long moment. “As a cop, I shouldn’t be saying this, so please know what I’m about to suggest is completely off the record and if you ever get caught you’ll have to deal with the consequences,” he paused looking at Len, who know looked sufficiently confused. “I don’t know if I’ll ever find something to give you a fix like stealing does, and the things that might are twice as dangerous and even more illegal. So I will make you a deal, I will turn a blind eye to your kelpto tendencies, but you have to abide by certain rules.”

            “Okay…” Len replied, nervous about said rules.

            “No weapons, ever of any kind, not only would it add to your sentences if you were caught, but it shows intent and I don’t think you have it in you to steal. Plus if you don’t have a weapon you’re less likely to be fired upon by police.”

            Len nodded, he didn’t like watching his father kill, and he honestly didn’t think he could hurt someone like that. “That’s fair.”

            “Ideally, I would request you to be something of a Robin Hood, so if you’re really going to go down this path and nothing I say or do will stop that, which I’m betting is the case, then you only steal from obscenely rich people who are equally bad people.”

            “Like what rapists or abusers?”

            David nodded, “Jesus I could get fired for this, basically, make sure whoever you’re stealing from is someone who deserves to already be in jail. That means more research and more planning, because you also can’t get caught.”

            “Okay.”

            “You also can’t keep what you steal.”

            Len groaned, “What should I do with it?”

            “You donate it, use it to help others like you, I don’t care but I don’t want to see you keep a dime of it unless you’ve got a damn good reason.”

            “This is insane, you know that right?” Len asked grinning.

            David nodded, “Yeah, and I’m compromising a few of my morals here, but ultimately, the world isn’t black and white kid. No one is all good or all bad, sometimes you’ve got to be willing to step into the moral gray area from time to time for people you really love. And that’s the last thing, I do love you, Leonard, you may never see me as your father, but I will see you as my son for the rest of your life. So make sure you’re always safe and come home in one piece, for your sister’s sake and mine.”

            Len nodded, “Yes sir.”

            Len followed Singh into the precinct and sat down beside his desk, watching everyone around him, his eyes were drawn to an incredibly miserable looking you boy, he probably wasn’t a teenager yet. Len glanced at David who’d stood and was talking to the Captain in his office. Deciding this could be an interesting story he stood and wandered over to the young boy, “Why so glum?” he asked, offering a piece of spearmint gum to the kid. He’d stolen it off the principal earlier.

            The boy looked startled by the older boy, he had light brown hair and the most sincere hazel eyes Len had ever seen. He looked at the gum, accepting a piece and popping it into his mouth, before he sighed, “My mom died two days ago, they think my dad did it,” he whispered. “But he didn’t, and no matter how many times I tell Detective West that he doesn’t believe me!” It was clear the poor kid was beyond frustrated.

            Len couldn’t explain why he felt pulled to talk to this kid, they were almost six years apart in age, and from what Len could see, aside from potentially questionable fathers, they didn’t seem to have much else in common, “I’m sorry,” was all he could think of. “I’m Len by the way.”

            The boy looked at him again, as if sizing him up, “Barry. Do you believe in the impossible, Len?”

            The older boy shrugged, “Sure, why not. It’s been happening to me more than it used to,” he replied seeing David come out of the Captain’s office.

            “Is that your dad?”

            “Foster father, except my dad is actually an asshole,” Len replied softly.

            Barry sniffled, “Mine isn’t, he was the best dad ever.”

            Len looked at the kid, he saw Detective West coming out of the Captain’s office and glaring at him, “Look Barry, don’t let anyone else ever stop you from believing that. If you say he didn’t do this, then fight for him. Someone needs to.”

            Barry looked up at Len in shock, blushing slightly and then smiled, “Thanks Len.”

            Len nodded, and saw David wave him over, “See ya around, Scarlet,”  Len bid before standing up and walking over toward his foster father.

            “All right, I can’t afford to take the whole week off to watch you while we figure out what to do with you. So I’m making you a deal, you can come with me on duty for two of the three days, see what I do, maybe you’ll like it who knows. The other three days I’m fairly sure there’s an old blue eyed man missing the hell out of his grandson.”

            Len beamed, which was bizarre at first to David, “Cool,” he replied after a moment, schooling his features. David just chuckled and lightly tapped the boy’s cheek.

            “You’re gonna be the death of me kid. Come on. Let’s pick up your sister and your bike then go home.”

            “Hey David?” Len spoke as he climbed into the truck, “Could…could Lisa and I change our last name to Singh?”

            David felt his heart soar, and the smile on his face was brighter than ever, “I’d be honored, and if that’s what you want, we’ll make sure that gets done this week too.”

            “I don’t want to be a Snart anymore, I love my grandpa, but he’ll understand.”

            David smiled, “I think he will kid, I think he will.”


End file.
